This invention relates to a rear wheel steering device for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved and simplified arrangement for steering both the front and rear wheels of a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Most vehicles intended for use on public roads for transportation are designed so that they include one or more steered front wheels and one or more non-steered rear wheels. Motorcycles are typical examples of this type of vehicle wherein there is a steered front wheel and a non-steered driven rear wheel. Although such an arrangement offers the advantage of simplicity, it does not necessarily offer the best handling when rounding curves or changing directions. That is, when turning, the front wheel is steered into the direction of the turn but the rear wheel is still pointed in a direction tending to go straight ahead. This can cause difficulties in handling.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering arrangement for vehicles wherein both the front and rear wheels are steered.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a steering mechanism for vehicles that will improve their handling.
If it is desired to steer the rear wheel as well as the front wheel of a vehicle, it is important that the steering relationship between the front and rear wheels be accurately and positively controlled. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide a device for positively steering the rear wheel of a vehicle in response to steering movement of its front wheel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved rear wheel steering mechanism for a motorcycle wherein the steering is controlled by the positioning of the front wheel.
In connection with the steering of the rear wheel in response to the steering movement of the front wheel, the desirable steering ratio between the front and rear wheels may vary in response to a number of conditions. For example, the ratio of rear wheel steering to front wheel steering can depend upon vehicle speed and also can depend upon the amount of steering input to the front wheel. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved rear wheel steering mechanism in which the steering ratio between the front and rear wheels can be altered.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rear wheel steering mechanism for a motorcycle wherein the steering ratio between the front and rear wheels change in response to vehicle conditions.